Return of The Ice Phantom
Warning: Contains high levels of sexual content. Reader discretion is advised About 8:30 in a busy street in Florida, a man runs wildly shouting, "It's after me. She's after me. It's after me. She's after me." The surrounding people scratch their heads in confusion and think that the guy has knocked a few screws loose. The man runs along the shops and the cars. A woman asks him but he pushes her aside saying that 'she' might get him. He speeds around and reaches an old shack. Pushing the gates open, he runs in. He looks around but starts to shiver violently. Suddenly cold mist starts to appear as the man's face turns pale and blue. "No!" cries the man, "No! Don't! Stay away!" The mist becomes thicker and somehow knocks him to ground. The man sees the mist turning into a vague figure of a woman. Her piercing blue eyes open and she lunges at him. The next day, the police discover the man's mutilated body covered with huge scars in the shape of claws and legs ripped off. Although the body remained at optimal temperatures, the wounds were terribly cold. A most disturbing feature of the corpse was that the entire body was brutally maimed but the man's penis remained erect and was cold as ice. "This is the case of the many of the Minus Twenty-Degree Murders, a series of brutal murders carried out all across Florida. All the found victims are men, their bodies viciously mutilated, limbs brutally ripped off, but the penis always remains erect, unscathed, and ice-cold. The Florida Highway Patrol claims the responsibility of a deranged serial killer and rapist who freezes the victims' genitals. Some people talk about a mass-murdering ghoul or another paranormal being. Others just pass off the murders as a series of elaborate hoaxes. Whoever the culprit is, these sadistic killings are increasing rapidly and will start becoming a major risk to the state or even the country. Sarah Green, CNN News, Florida." The headlines blared. James Carlton watches the news and shouts to himself, "Ah! Pure shit! There ain't no such thing! What's the world coming to nowadays!?" The man gets up and walks straight towards the door. He gets out and walks in the quiet towards a nearby casino. Some time after midnight, he heads back home. James takes out a cigarette, lights it, and starts smoking. Suddenly he starts feeling chilly even though it's July. He feels icy wind blowing and suddenly it topples him over. The wind grows stronger and more merciless and drags him to a corner in an alley. He starts trembling and shivering violently and then faints. Gaining half-consciousness, James reaches for his cigarette and starts to smoke. Suddenly, the freezing air vanishes and he again loses unconsciousness. Early morning, people and news reporters flock to the scene of the crime. "I...remember last night," stammers James trembling, "I went to a casino to play poker. Then f-f-felt cold. C-c-cold air threw me to a wall. I went out. When I opened my eyes, I-I-I felt my trousers...were not on and my dick, stone-cold and hard. I felt t-t-terribly cold. I f-f-felt an iced condom was put on my dick. I looked up and saw an incredibly h-h-hot ghost girl resting her pussy on my dick. The chick...had huge fucking claws, like a sexy Freddy Kreuger. I wanted...wanted...wanted to smoke. I did. Cold gone. Hahahahaha!" James started to madly laugh and tremble. It became clear that he had gone insane. The only survivor of a Minus Twenty-Degree Murder was diagnosed with post-traumatic stress disorder and psychosis. A few days later, he was seen hanged from his room in the sanatorium. He killed himself. But it doesn't end just here. Another minus twenty-degree murder was also committed. And it was far more gruesome than any other. Two teenagers; Martin Collins and Rose Smith rent a room in a hotel. One afternoon, the couple decides to have sex. They both strip down and lie comfortably. Rose lies on the bed and starts to suck Martin's penis. "Hey Marty," shivers Rose, "is it just me or is it getting chilly in here?" "I don't feel anything." Martin replies, "I mean it is late afternoon in August." Rose lies down and opens her legs and Martin shoves his penis into her vagina. Suddenly they both start to feel cold. "It is getting mighty cold in here." says Martin, "Lemme slow down the AC." Suddenly icy mist collects and frightens the teens. It turns into a form of a woman with a ghostly translucent body wearing a bikini. On her hands, large icicle-like claws. A terrified Rose shakes herself loose from Martin and tries to run but the phantom lunges at her and slashes at her chest, clawing deep cuts. She screams at the top of her lungs but she blows icy air into her face to shut her up. Finally, aiming a swift swipe, she chops off Rose head and holds it by the head before slamming it to the floor. Martin becomes so paralyzed with shock that he becomes unable to shout for help. The ghostly woman now turns on him and claws across his face. She grabs his penis and starts to suck it, turning it icy and blue. Martin tries to push her away but she slices off his arm. Then she floats in the air, removes her bikini and has sex with him. She pushes her penis into her vagina and bounces on it cowgirl style. Finally, the phantom stabs him in the stomach with her claws and rips out his intestines. After gutting him she flings a swipe at his chest and impales the boy's heart, killing him. Upon killing Martin, the phantom hears someone coning and disappears. A hotel worker comes and enters the room. He sees the corpses of the teens and faints. The phantom again appears, closes the door, and grins as she prepares to maim her next victim. Category:NSFW Category:Serial Killer